Meeting Lily
by Turtle4318
Summary: Ann finds that her new life can't come fast enough and is full of questions R&R please!
1. Chapter One

Hi! Just have to tell u some things

I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters EXCEPT Lily, Madeleine, Scott and any other characters that will be in this chapter and their pets

R&R!!

On to the chapter

Chapter One-Madeleine and Scott

I was in my big bed sleeping when I heard a crack in my sleep. Then my bed jolted slightly making me wake up. I was silent for a couple of minutes trying to figure what the sound was without moving. But I was too curious to forget the jolt so I decided to investigate by turning around like someone would in their sleep. There was something medium-sized sitting on my chair. The thing muttered something and then it was holding something, a strange blue green light. Since the glow lit up the room a little bit I could see that t was a person, a female in her early 20s.

She lifted her sleeve and muttered, "He's late."

The next moment there was another crack and there appeared a tall man.

"Hello, Scott, you're late. You were supposed to wait for me not me wait for you, you know how much I hate waiting!" said the lady.

"Why does it matter Madeleine? We'd still both be here," said the man, Scott.

"Well I guess it doesn't matter," said the lady, Madeleine, with an annoyed sigh. Then she said, "Should we wake the girl?"

_What are they doing here? Why are they going to wake me up!? _I thought, _Well it won't really matter I'm already a wake!_

"Do you want to wake her, Madeleine?" Scott asked in a whisper.

"Shouldn't we both?" asked Madeleine.

"Well, I think that she would rather have her sister wake her up," he replied.

"Oh all right!" she said and moved over to my bed. I shut my eyes hoping that it was just a dream. I already had two sisters and I was fine with that!

She stood by my bed and patted me softly on the shoulder saying, "Wake up my dear, I wish to talk to you."

I peeked open my eyes and said rather sleepily, "About what?"

"Oh, a lot of things but first your Uncle Scott has to explain some things," she replied, and she pointed to the man, Uncle Scott.

"How are you?" Uncle Scott asked in a loud whisper.

"Confused, I thought you were dead!" I answered with a curious look.

"I'll explain as Madeleine said after we have some more light," he replied.

"Right, one second," I replied and reached over my bed and plugged in my green lights which were strung around my room. "Have a seat on my bed if you want."

"Thank you, that's better and now we can see you better," Madeleine said as she examined my face and sat down.

"Who are you?" I asked wondering who this Madeleine girl was.

"I am your 20-year-old sister."

"Really? Now I have 3 sisters, one 20, one 17, and the other 14," I said still confused.

"You'll get it in a moment," she said with a meaningful glance at Scott.

"Hmm, now what's the easiest way to say this? Oh well I'll be short and to the point. Ann, you're a witch. Well actually Lily Elizabeth Black is your name," he said.

"Huh?! I like the witch part and I like the name but how?" I said even more confused.

"Let's see here. Your dad, is a wizard like his first wife, your real mother, Elinor passed on just after you were born. Then your dad got remarried, for two reasons, he was lonely and needed a mother to bring you up. I took in your other siblings because your step-mom couldn't take in 6 kids. Mostly she didn't was because she's a Muggle and all of you would be going to (or at) Hogwarts. I took your five siblings so they could go to Hogwarts," Uncle Scott said.

"Oh, I get it. How did my real mom die?" I asked.

"She got some strange disease, a very rare one, too. So it is my task to take you to Hogwarts (your dad can't because he has a business trip)" Uncle Scott replied.

"Okay, I've always wanted to go to Hogwarts. But why do I have a different name?"

"Ahh, let Madeleine explain that one," said Uncle Scott.

"Okay then, well you see, our mom wanted a girl with auburn hair and green eyes. She wanted to name her Lily and some other middle name that another family member would choose. Well I, as you can see, have red hair (that I tuned down a bit) so she named me Madeleine. And when you were born a couple days later she said that you were the one to be named Lily. Why Lily you may ask. Well Mom's best friend loved the name Lily and even though it wasn't her name would only respond to it. One day Lily got in a car accident and she was killed. Mom was very upset and promised to name her girl after her in memory. So that's your name. I was the 'family member' to pick out your middle name. I love the name Elizabeth so that was your middle name."

"Interesting," I replied, awed at how fast she could talk.

"Yup," She said, smiling.

"Why are you two here to take me to Hogwarts?" I asked suddenly.

"Professor Dumbledore hired me as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and when he knew the time was right he told me to get you to Hogwarts," Scott replied.

"Awesome, when do we leave?" I asked.

"Next Saturday night because your dad wants you to make your confirmation before you leave."

"Ahh okay, so I don't have to do any uh projects that are due after that Saturday?" I asked hopefully, I had to do a cell project and I didn't exactly feel like doing it.

"'course not! But we still have to pack your things, and later next Saturday Dad will join us to buy your things," Madeleine replied.

"Can we have a little more light Lily?" Scott asked.

_I'll never get used to being called Lily! _ I thought as I flipped the light switch.

That's the end of Chapter 1

Hope u like it REVEIW PLEASE!


	2. Chapter Two

I don't own the HP books and the characters and Sam and the townhouse and Mr. Aqualante and Mrs. Rand or the conversation at dinner and confirmation (that actually happened)

I do own this story and Scott, Madeleine, Ellen, and Marie

Chapter 2

ENJOY!!!

Chapter Two – Packing, Projects, and Confirmation

Madeleine opened my closet doors and said, "This will be easy, you don't have much clothes."

"I know," I said while getting a big brown bag out of my closet.

"Let's start" and she pulled all the clothes of the hangers and with her wand folded them neatly in my bag as I watched in fascination.

I walked over to my drawers and she took what I took out of them and into the bag.

"On Saturday night take the main things you need and put them in here."

"All right," I replied.

"We will be here in a week good bye!"

"Good bye Uncle Scott and Madeleine! See yeah!" And with two cracks they were gone. I shoved the stuffed bag in my closet and shut the door.

Then I turned off the lights and with difficulty fell a sleep.

When I woke up I was very excited to go to Hogwarts but I still missed Sam.

I went downstairs to finish my project due the next week.

_This is going to be a long week, _I thought, _long and dull!_

So I picked up my library book – Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban.

Later, when I was going to church I was thinking, hold on a sec, Uncle Scott wasn't dead he never told me why. _How was he alive? And when Madeleine said I have auburn colored hair? I have blonde/brown, how was that? And what was I supposed to call Uncle Scott at Hogwarts, Uncle Scott or Professor Black? _I had so many questions.

Ugg, 4 hours, 3 to practicing the mass once!!! _Long and boring_, I thought, _I'll be glad when it's over!_

Mr. Aqualante kept yelling at us when some of us were being bad. Mrs. Rand said that normally they get trough it two times it took us to do it once!

"We're a bad class," said my sister Marie.

_I agree. Well most of us anyway._

It's a really uncomfortable to sit on a wooden pew and listen to people going on and on. **YAWN! **I know what to do and it's not that hard! I definitely can't wait till Saturday. I wish it would hurry up and come. I hate waiting; I'm not the most patient person.

More questions popped up in my head; what will people think of me, coming in the middle of the school year? Will I meet Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione? Will I be able to catch up to everyone else? I had so many questions! I wish Saturday would COME! But I also want to read the 4th Harry Potter book and I still missed Sam, my best friend from Texas.

_Too many questions! _I thought before dinner.

My mom started yelling at us to help her with dinner, "I'm running around like a chicken with its head chopped off!"

"Well you aren't a chicken and your head is definitely not chopped off," I said only to annoy her.

"Running around like a chicken with its head copped off means someone's panicking," Ellen said smartly.

"I wish that this chicken was," I muttered pointing out that I didn't want to eat the chicken we were having, but I don't think anyone heard me.

I always had that grumpy bored mood because of boring days, long and dull. But that was about to change on Saturday!

The only thing good that week: I didn't have to go to school that Wednesday! The team for school that I was on, the Gold team was seeing The Christmas Carol, which I have seen way to many times. Anyways I had no core classes and all I was missing was gym and health. Which I was GLAD to miss!

The only bad thing though, was that I had another confirmation practice! Also being home with mom without Marie to talk to and I had to vacuum but that wasn't half as interesting. I knew that vacuuming wasn't the only I had to do the next day, but who know what the future holds.

_Ackk! More questions!!! Ahh! Too many!_

After dinner that night, Ellen ruined my Christmas. She said we didn't want any present except the ski trip is now all of our presents. She just **had** to ruin it, didn't she? So far this year all the holidays including my birthday have stunk. Now Christmas is going to stink, too. Ugg. Now Marie and I are really mad at her. Also I was looking forward for Christmas. Maybe I can stay at Hogwarts though; I want to go on my skiing trip!

end of chapter 2

Hoped u liked it!

REVIEW please!


	3. Chapter Three

I don't own the HP BOOKS

Anyway onto the 3rd chapter!

Chapter Three – Chores, the Real Thing, and Snow

I woke up late for once and went downstairs. Mom was looking for recipes for tomorrow, Marie's and my Confirmation. We found a recipe, so we started cooking. After that was finished I decided to get my vacuuming finished.

I cleaned the downstairs, vacuumed it, and then I did the main stairs. And when I was halfway through doing the steps the front popped open. So I had to quickly turn it off. That scared my half to death (that never had happened to me before).

Practice was better by a small portion, but it wasn't too bad.

In math class my teacher asked if anyone was being confirmed that night and I was the only one! And she said that is was okay if I didn't finish my homework that night! But I was almost finished with it, and I had finished all of my other homework.

I was really nervous that I would get called on (I'm not very good of getting in front of people and talking) but I didn't. The mass went by smoothly and I think Mr. Aqualante was happy.

After Granny, Grandpa, and Aunt Mary came over for dinner, which lasted from 7 until 9:30. I was so full afterwards. I'm so glad it's over.

Tonight it's supposed to snow. Marie and I are hoping for no school or at least a 2 hour delay.

Well both of those things didn't happen, but it did snow. We got out early (11:45) because they had to have us at school long enough to say it was a full day. That way we wouldn't have to make up that day!

Marie said its four and a half inches of snow. I want to go play outside but there is no one to play with, like Sam. I miss her. I might go out later. Once I find the right clothes to wear.

I felt wonderful outside once I got around to going out. Nice and cold!

Marie came and joined me after a while. We found a good sledding hill. We're going to go there tomorrow because it's supposed to snow about four to eight inches tonight.

It snowed four more inches over night. Marie and I went out for an hour. It was really boring. I'm kind of nervous for tonight. I wonder what time they'll come.

End of chapter 3

Sorry it's kind of short…chapter four will be longer

Review please!


	4. Chapter Four

I don't own the Harry Potter books

This is a long chapter

Enjoy

Chapter Four – Floo Powder

Around one o'clock I heard the familiar crack and I woke up immediately. Guessing it was Uncle Scott I turned on my light.

"Hello Lily! How's the week been?"

"Long! How about yours," I replied.

"Interesting," he replied.

"Where's Madeleine?"

"She couldn't come because we can't leave tonight."

"What! Why can't be leave tonight?"

"Your dad couldn't leave because of the snow and so our plan works out he has to be gone before you."

"Oh, darn it!"

"We'll probably come at the same time tomorrow night."

"Okay."

"Have your stuff ready."

"Yes. Good bye, see you tomorrow."

"Bye," he said and with another crack he was gone, again.

The sun was out for a couple of hours than when it when away it started to slowly snow. It was a really long day. I feel bad about leaving Marie here by herself.

Some how, I fell asleep that night. I heard a crack followed by two others and I was wide awake. I turned on a light and standing by my closet were Uncle Scott, Madeleine and some other man the same age as Madeleine.

"Hi Lily," Uncle Scott said, "This is your brother Matt, Madeleine's twin."

"Hello," I said.

"Hi Lily, I came to meet you, again, and help," he said.

"Okay, uh, how are we going to get there? Uh well, where ever we are going," I asked.

"Well, because you can't Apparate yet, so we're going to use Floo powder," replied Madeleine.

"Our Dad said you knew how to use it," replied Matt.

"When do we leave?" I asked.

"Now, of course, get your bag or bags," Uncle Scott answered.

"I got up and took my gigantic brown bag from the closet. Then turned off the light and opened my door. Silently as we could we walked downstairs with Matt carrying my bag. We came to the first fire place in my house.

"Do you want the fire place in the family room or the one in the basement?" I asked in a whisper.

"Basement, it's farther away," replied a soft voice, Madeleine's.

So they followed me down another set of stairs. And we made our way across my basement trying hard not to trip or bump into anything.

"Sorry, our basement is a mess," I said.

"You should see Bill and Charlie's room!" replied Uncle Scott.

Someone then produced a wand and said, "Lumos." I think it was Uncle Scott.

Madeleine then pulled out her wand and pointed at the fire and said a spell.

Now there were flames in the fire place. Madeleine pulled out a bag and asked, "Ready?"

"Yeah," I replied. Everyone else just nodded.

"Here, you can go first," Madeleine said, while holding out the bag. I reached out my hand in a grabbed a handful.

"See you! Ahh wait a second…what do I say?"

"Oh right, say 'Scott's'" replied Matt.

I threw the handful of the silvery powder and stepped hesitantly into the fire. I gritted my teeth and said as clearly as I could, "Scott's."

There was a jolt and a whooshing sound. A moment later I found my self on the floor of and apartment.

"Lily!" Dad said.

"Daddy!" I said giving him a hug.

A second later Madeleine, Uncle Scott, and Matt (carrying my bag) appeared.

"I'll be right back," Matt said and he carried the bag into a room.

Then he went and another room and out came a teenage girl with dark brown hair in a bun.

"This is Kimi, she's one year younger than us," Matt said before he left the room.

"Hello Lily," she said shyly.

"Hi," I replied and thought: _Okay, now I have four older sisters and an older brother!_

"There are two more siblings," Dad said.

"Trey," said a teenage boy who just appeared, he was tall and had reddish brown hair.

"And Anthony," said the other who looked exactly like Trey.

"Hello. Wow, two sets of twins!" I said.

"Yup, we're 18," Trey said.

"Well let's sit down so I can explain some things then we will go to bed. We have to get up early." Uncle Scott said.

We all took seats, and I ended up sitting next to Uncle Scott and Dad.

"First when your mom died the whole family was forced to changer our last name to Stevens. And so did I because I was an Aour, but I changed it back and faked my death," said Uncle Scott.

"Why did it have to be so horrible?" I asked.

"Well, I was really wacky and when I went to Hogwarts my parents said I went to some random school. It had to be something that happens."

"Oh."

"Are you ready to meet the real you? We had to change your appearance so you looked like the family," asked Dad. He said a couple of spells and I had grown as tall as Marie, then he said, "Go look in the mirror."

I went to the bathroom and when I turned on the light I wasn't looking at a short brown hair and eyed hair. But I saw a semi-tall girl with long auburn hair and green eyes. I smiled.

I went back to the room and said, "I love it!"

"Good!" Dad replied, "You look like your mother."

I smiled.

"And at Hogwarts I am Professor Scott. But you may call me Uncle Scott there, also," Uncle Scott informed me, and continued, "We should probably go to sleep after you get the right things in your trunk because we have to get your other supplies and make the 10:30 train to Hogwarts."

"Good night," I said and followed Matt in to our room followed by Madeleine and Kimi.

End of chapter four!

REVIEW please!


End file.
